


The Writer

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if McGee wasn't the only writer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Summery: What happens if McGee wasn't the only writer?

Author's Note: The St. Bernard shifter story is not about my story Loyal St. Bernard.

The Writer

Tony DiNozzo sat at his computer putting the finishing touches on his latest book. He wondered what McGee would think if he found out that he was also a writer? That he didn't need to write about his teammates to be on the bestseller list.

His first two stories were children's books. The first one was called Puppy Tales and the next one was called Kitty Tales. It was about the adventures the puppies and kittens and their parents. The next one were adult one's, One was called The Blue Dragon and it was about a man who had thought that he was the only one of his kind. The next that he had just written was called The Golden Dragon and it was about a woman who thought that she was the only one of his kind. The one that he had written before Blue Dragon was called The Dog Shifter and it was about a man who could shift into a St. Bernard.

He typed some more and finally printed the last page to his story. He put the papers into an envelope and sent it to his editor. Nobody knew that he was the writer of these books because like McGee he didn't put his real name on these books.

He made his way to the post office and stood in line and then mailed the package. He would go back to his apartment and get ready to go on his date he had with his current girlfriend. He had been seeing Rebecca for a week.

Monday finally was here and he got ready for work. He locked his door and made his way towards his car and got inside. He made his way to the headquarters and stepped into the elevator. He went into the bullpen and sat down.

He sat down at the computer and read through his emails. He had even read through the email from his personal account that he had set up. There were no new messages and so he logged off and went about his work.

The weeks went by and finally his book had come out. People were buying the books and the reviews were good. They had just gotten back into the bullpen after a day of collecting evidence and taking pictures. Ziva took the evidence and pictures down to Abby.

McGee, Gibbs and Tony made their way up to the bullpen and saw Sarah, McGee's sister sitting in Tim's chair reading a book.

"What do you have there?" McGee asked his sister.

"It's a new book that just came out. I'm halfway through and it's good. It's called The Golden Dragon. It's about a woman who is a shifter and can turn into a golden dragon. The first one was called Blue Dragon and this one is a sequel. The first one was great. This guy had a book out called The Dog Shifter. The man in this story could shift into a St. Bernard."

"Let me see, Sarah." Sarah handed him the book and looked at the cover. There was no picture of the man.

"Who is this guy?"

"I don't know, Tim. He never had a picture with his books. Nobody knows who this guy is. My friend and I want to know because we would like to have his autograph. He's really good."

"What are you doing here, Sarah?"

"I wanted to see how my big brother was doing and wanted to know if I could spend the night."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I just want to spend time with my big brother."

"Okay, Sarah. You can stay over."

"Thank you, Tim."

McGee sat down and got back to work. He would have to see if he could find out anything more about this author. He too wanted to know who the author was. He would have to see what his other books were about and ask his sister about them more.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: “NCIS” and it’s characters don’t belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don’t sue because I have no money.  
Author’s Note: On one episode Tony said he used to hide stuff in his record player to make sure his parents didn’t find it. This is what he’s been hiding from his parents, or rather his father. I decided to write another chapter to this story.

The Writer

 

Tony unlocked his door and walked inside. He took out his gun and put it into the box that was by the door. It was a Friday and they weren’t on call this week. After eating he went to the living room and looked at his books and DVD’s. Not finding what he wanted he went to his room and opened the closet. Up on the highest shelf was his record player. He remembered the case that they had a long time ago. Why it came up now because it has been years. There was a man had been kidnapping women and putting them in wedding dresses. Tony had found the wedding albums because he remembered that he had kept what he didn’t want anybody to see in his record player too.

He took the player down and made his way towards the table and sat it down. He looked at it once more and then he opened it up. He hadn’t opened it since the last notebook had been put inside. He had remembered the time that he had been writing in one of his notebooks. It was the first one of many notebooks to be filled with what really happened behind closed doors. His father had seen him writing in the book and snatched it out of his hands and started reading it. He had gotten mad and beat up on his young son. After that he started putting them in the player.

Pulling one of the notebooks out he started reading the first one in his childhood scribble. He could read it, but the writing was so childish looking. Over time the writing changed from childish writing to more adult looking. He put the last notebook on the top of the one’s he had already read. If he hadn’t of lived it he wouldn’t have believed that this child had lived this life. He sat there for a while looking out the window. He blinked and then looked at the pile of notebooks. He knew that he helped out a lot of families in both being a cop for various police stations, but also being an Agent at NCIS. 

He booted up his laptop and started a new document. He had written a couple of books before and they did very well and it looked like he was going to be writing again, but this time it was a little more personal. He called the book Behind Closed Doors and started writing. 

He finished the writing a couple of days later and sent the finished work to his publisher. The same publisher that published his other books. It would take a few days later to tell him that his work was accepted and would be published. 

A week, or so later it was in bookstores and was selling very well. He had of course used his penname that he had used in his other books and had changed the names in the book, but it was his life story. He knew his father would be very mad if he knew what he had done. 

A week later Sarah McGee had visited NCIS once again. She was sitting by McGee’s desk and watched him work for a while and then decided to read. She brought out her book and started reading it. McGee looked up and looked at his little sister.

“What are you reading Sarah?”

“It’s a book by the same author who wrote the Dragon books. This one is about the author’s life when he was a child. It’s called Behind Closed Doors.” 

Tony froze when he heard Sarah talk about the book. He didn’t think that Sarah, or anybody else close to NCIS would read it.

“Let me see it.” McGee said. He read the back of the book. Everybody thought that I had a very good life because we were rich. That we didn’t have any struggles, or didn’t have problems, but they were wrong. As a child I had been writing my life story in notebooks and hiding them, so my father wouldn’t find them. This is my story of what happened behind closed doors and what it was like being rich. 

McGee gave it back to Sarah and thought that he should read it too. Which he did as soon as they were let off of work and began eating his dinner and then began reading. 

 

The first time that I wrote what happened in a notebook my father grabbed it from my hand and read it. After reading it he tore up the notebook grabbed me and gave me a beating. He had me then pick up the mess that he had made and throw it away. He then went into his office and told me that he wanted me to bring him his drink. I hated that I was the one to do this, but this was my life. Both my parents were alcoholics and loved to drink. They sometimes would yell at each other too. My father didn’t only hit me, but also my mother. The next time that I started writing in a notebook I knew that I had to hide them and so I did. He never found them and for that I was glad. 

In writing this book I am hoping that somebody that is in the same situation as I was can get help. As a child I never got help because I was afraid that my father would pay somebody off and I didn’t want anybody to know. I was scared and if I knew that there was help out there I would have gotten it. I had been wearing a mask for years on my face always a happy smile on my face. I had perfected it during my life and kept it up for years even as an adult. If somebody would hurt me with words I just shake it off and pretend that it didn’t hurt. It’s not the first time that words had hurt me. My father wasn’t only sometimes physically abusive, but he was also verbally. He had told me that I was worthless, never amount to anything and that I would end up in the gutter. 

McGee kept on reading and reading. Luckily it was a Friday because he took the next day to finish it. He looked at the Author’s name and the cover of the book. On the cover was a blonde haired little boy sitting at a desk with his head in his arms. He thought about the book at what was written inside. He remembered back when he listened to Tony telling him about his father leaving him in a hotel in Hawaii. In the book it was a Hotel in California. He also remembered about what Tony had said to him about what happened to him at Halloween. In the book it was because he needed a costume because of a play. The little boy was in a cast and literally couldn’t sit down until almost Christmas. 

He then went to the computer and looked up the Author and read when the other books were published. They had been published before he had finished his LJ Tibbs books. Tony had also been a writer and he didn’t know it. He had not written about the various cases he had as a cop, NCIS Agent and changed the names. No, he wrote about dragons, a guy who could shape shift into a cat and one into a dog. 

He got up went to Tony’s apartment. When Tony opened the door he held up the book and was let in. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you wrote?” Asked McGee.

“Why didn’t you tell me you wrote?” Tony asked back.

“I didn’t want anybody to see what I wrote.”

“The same with me.” Replied Tony.

“I don’t understand. You wrote about dragons and shape shifters. My sister loves those books. I would have never known that this was you” he said as he pointed to the book “If I haven’t of heard your stories.”

“They weren’t stories.”

“I know that now. Why didn’t you tell us, or me what happened to you when you were little?”

“Because you and Kate thought that I had a good life because I came from money. I remember Kate telling me about it when we went to question the brother of the guy who got killed. Remember the writer that you liked who turned out to be the bad guy. We were talking about being rich and so I had to detour her by saying something else. Ziva probably knows because she did files for her brother. That and you probably thought that my father paid for my college, but he didn’t. I had to work my way through college and get some help from one of my Uncle’s. 

“I’m sorry for thinking like that. It was wrong of me. Just because somebody is rich, or a family looks like it’s a good family doesn’t make it so.”

“That is right.” Tony said as he smiled. “There were some people who thought that too.”

McGee stayed for a while they talked and ate and watched a DVD. They talked some more and then McGee left. Tony watched as McGee left and didn’t know what to think about what had happened today. It was kind of nice to know somebody else know about his childhood. 

The End


End file.
